yoquetal1617fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dancando lambada 2
Control Panel :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' marks are as follows: Round 1: Cha-cha-Cha * Sentenced: Isabel (22), Pierre (23), Julien (20) and Lionel (23) * Saved by the judges: '''Pierre and Isabel * '''Saved by the public: Lionel (66.38%) * Eliminated: Julien (33.62%) Round 2: Merengue * Sentenced: Isabel (28), Pierre (25), Bob (25), Catey (28) and Moto (27) * Saved by the judges: '''Moto, Isabel and Catey * '''Saved by the public: Bob (50.75%) * Eliminated: Pierre (49.25%) Round 3: Greatest Hits * Sentenced: Maple (27), Brendan (25), Leonardo (25) and Penelope (24) * Saved by the judges: '''Leonardo and Maple * '''Saved by the public: Brendan (58.29%) * Eliminated: Penelope (41.81%) Round 4 : Cumbia * Sentenced: Sandy (26), Catey (29), Moto (30), Nuria (26) and Lionel (30) * Saved by the judges: '''Catey, Sandy and Nuria * '''Saved by the public: Lionel (52.97%) * Eliminated: Moto (47.03%) Round 5: Music from Movies * Sentenced:'' ''Alex''' (29), Brendan (34), Leonardo (29), Isabel (21), Sandy (29), Bob (34) and Nuria (34)' * '''Saved by the judges: Bob, Nuria, Sandy, Brendan, Isabel' * Saved by the public: Leonardo (68.81%) * Eliminated: Alex (31.19%) Round 6: Arabic music * Sentenced: 'Brendan '(27), Leonardo (21), Bob (22) 'y Lionel '(21) * Saved by the judges: Brendan and Lionel * Saved by the public: Leonardo (56.07%) * Eliminated: Bob (44.93%) Round 7: syncro-dance * Sentenced: Isabel (16), Nuria (12) 'and Ozmel '(24) * Saved by the judges: '''Isabel * '''Saved by the public: Nuria (50.13%) * Eliminated: 'Ozmel '(49.87%) Re-entry * Selected: 'Penelope '(14), Moto (15) and Alex (19) * Selected by the public: '''Moto (40.01%)' * '''Eliminated: '''Alex '(35.38%)' and Penelope '(24.61%)' Round 8: Lambada * '''Sentenced: '''Maple '(27), Brendan '''(20), Isabel (25) 'y Nuria '(27) * Saved by the judges: '''Brendan and Nuria * '''Saved by the public: Isabel (51.02%) * Eliminated: Lionel (48.98%) Round 9: Rock and roll * Sentenced: 'Moto '(23), Brendan (30), Leonardo (32), Isabel''' (30), and Maple '''(30) * Saved by the judges: Leonardo, Isabel and Moto * Saved by the public: Brendan (53.80%) * Eliminated: Maple (46.20%) Round 10: Quickstep * Sentenced: 'Isabel '(29), Sandy (28), Catey (32) and Nuria (29) * Saved by the judges: Catey and Nuria * Saved : Sandy (70.34%) * Eliminated: Isabel (29.66%) Round 11: Rumba flamenca * Sentenced: Moto (35), Brendan (32), Leonardo (32), Catey (29)'' and Nuria '(29)' * '''Saved by the judges: Brendan, Moto and Catey' * Saved : Nuria (50.14%) * Eliminated: Leonardo (49.86%) Round 12: Disco * Sentenced: Moto (43), Brendan (43), Sandy (45), Catey (44) * Saved by the judges: 'Sandy and Brendan * '''Saved : ' Moto '''(61.25%) * Elimin: Catey (38.75%) Round 13: Pasodoble * Saved by the judges: Nuria, Sandy *'Saved by the public' : Brendan (56.79%) * Eliminated : Moto (43.21%) Semi-Final: Adagio and Acrobatic Salsa * Saved by the judges: Brendan (21) * Sentenced: Nuria (19) and Sandy (20) *'Saved by the public' : Sandy (50.79%) * Eliminated : Nuria (49.21%)